Life As a Fairytale
by madin456
Summary: Their life, their thoughts, their marriage. Whatever it is, they're doing it together. Two-shot. Zutara. SokkaxSuki. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Life as a Fairytale

Author's Note: This was written as an art trade with Joanna Davis. She requested a Zutara story, so here it is! :D I haven't had much practice with writing Avatar stories before, so excuse any OOC-ness.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender._

* * *

He was her savior.

She used to hate him. He invaded the Southern Water Tribe and continued his attempts at capturing Aang no matter how many times she told him to stop. He stole her necklace and bribed her with it. In addition, he hurt her brother multiple times, but it was only after she offered to heal his scar did her hatred grow immensely. She took this very personally and when the other members of the gang accepted him into their group, she still wouldn't forgive him.

Only after he helped her avenge her mother, did she accept him. And not even fully, then. However, as time passed, their respect for each other grew and they started sharing stories about their past. Both their moms did all they could to protect their children, and she realized that he had it much harder than she did.

He was treated as an enemy, an outcast, even, and he was the Fire Lord's son! But he was much stronger than her; his heart was still kind and he even went so far as to place himself between Azula and herself.

He saved her life when he took the lighting on himself.

And only then, did she realize that he could be trusted completely. He taught her that not all Fire Nation people are bad and that he really did care. Care about _her_. And she promised that she would show that she cared about him back.

He saved her from denying the proposal.

-X-

She was his hero.

That time in the crystal cave made him realize that she didn't just see him as a Fire Nation soldier, but she saw him as _himself._ She had a perfectly clear view of the scar, but that wasn't important to her. It was as if her eyes could see into his soul and she found out that he never had wanted to do anything to hurt her.

_Lovers? Maybe._

She knew what was causing him the grief that he hid so well. His eyes gave nothing away, but she found it anyways. She was willing to risk her life, and even the Avatar's life, to find out more about him, the one the Fire Lord (he can't bring himself to call him his father) banished.

However, he had taken her kindness for granted. He betrayed her for Azula and angered her even more when he offered to help the Avatar. After that, he felt lonelier than ever. His uncle had been taken captive and he had lost the one he really cared about. He was ready to give up all hope.

But she came to him one day with advice. She said that if he just went to apologize to General Iroh, he'd understand for sure. He was doubtful at first, but he didn't have much of a choice. So he went, and it was just as she said. It went almost perfectly.

He was grateful for having her there in his life, but not only that - he had gotten his uncle back. That's when he decided it was the right time to ask her. The question he's been thinking about for the past year, starting with when they first met.

_Soul mates? Definitely._

-X-

He was her Prince Charming.

Because that's what he was. Charming. Maybe not on the outside, but definitely on the inside. He was so kind and forgiving that no other man could even begin to compare to him. He wasn't greedy or power-hungry; he took what he needed and understood that he still has to improve. She watched him Fire bend before, and he looked _amazing._ He was completely focused and she admired his determination.

That was one day she'd never, ever forget. After he trained, he asked her to put on her prettiest clothes while he took a shower and said he had a surprise waiting for her. Ty Lee and Mai helped her pick out her clothes and did her hair. They were giggling madly the whole time while she kept giving them weird looks. Finally, she was ready.

Never in a million years would she have guessed what the surprise was.

They met in the garden; her with a gorgeous light blue dress on and him with a black tuxedo. For a few minutes, they sat and watched the butterflies and humming birds fly to the flowers land for a while before leaving again. Her heart thumped as she waited anxiously for him to say something.

She watched him take a deep breath before pulling out a ring and saying,

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe... will you marry me?"

-X-

She was his beautiful Princess.

One look at her in that dress and he knew he had made the right decision. His eyes scanned her to find any flaws - there were none. Not a single one he could find. The colour of the dress represented the water tribe well, and that necklace she always wore suited it perfectly. Her hair was partially braided and tied across her head to make a loop. All the air from inside him was sucked out and all he could do was gape. He was breath taken.

She let out a soft gasp before replying to his question, "Yes!"

He blinked a couple of times before he remembered what he had asked in the first place. Then, a smile made its way to his lips. Brushing some bangs out of the way, he quickly kissed her before picking her up and spinning in circles a few times before setting her down again.

He loved the way she smiled and how her eyes shown whenever she was with him. Sometimes, he thought that he didn't deserve her, but she had reassured him many times that she loved him.

Yes, _loved him._

He couldn't even believe it himself sometimes, but he was positive it was all going to turn out right. They were going to make it right, no matter what – together.

That night, they both slept with wide smiles on their faces.

-X-

A week later, it was the wedding. Everyone was there; Aang, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai... everyone. All the seats in the hall were filled and they were all waiting eagerly for the groom and bride to come out.

Aang gave him a few words of encouragement before going back to his seat. Toph punched her arm lightly and told her to 'break a leg' before teasing her a bit about what she was going to do with him afterwards. She laughed at her own joke, and then found her seat beside Aang.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman and boys and girls and Fire benders and Water benders and Earth benders and the Avatar and..." Sokka coughed and cleared his throat a couple of times before beginning again. "Welcome, Earthlings, to the wedding!" There was a wave of laughter before people started clapping. "Yes," Sokka said. "Clap, clappady clap."

The two entered the stage, him from the left and her from the right. They wore the exact same clothes as the day he proposed to her. Ty Lee was the flower girl and spread the petals in between summersaults and cartwheels. The ring was brought by Momo, who flew to the center and placed it on Katara's finger.

"Now, Prince Zuko, do you wish to forever and whatever love my sister Katara?" Sokka hadn't felt like remembering the whole script.

He gave him a weird look before answering, "Yes."

"And Katara, do you wish to forever and whatever love Prince Zuko?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes."

"Then, you may kiss the bride."

They walked closer in slow motion, taking one step at a time, and just as they were about to put their lips together, Sokka shouted, "Hurry up, everyone's waiting for you to just kiss already!"

Laughter rose from the crowd again as Katara went over to smack her brother on the head. When she turned around, she found her lips locked with his and a chorus of 'awhhh's could be heard.

That night, they rode away on their carriage and held hands the whole way. It was a dream come true for both of them.

A fairytale, some may say.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this is how you wanted it, JD :D Thank you in advance to anyone who's reading and/or reviewing the story! Anyone surprised I'm not a Zutara fan? XD


	2. Chapter 2

A Gathering of Two

Author's Note: This is turning out to be a series of one-shots for Joanna Davis, isn't it? I have never written romance until now... So last time it was a Zutara one and now it's a SokkaxSuki one :D

It takes place after the war and after the gaang gets a place to live in.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender._

* * *

Sokka was pacing around the room impatiently. He had his hands behind his back and his eyes never left the clock that was hanging on the wall. By the time Katara spoke up, he was already on his fourteenth circle around the room.

"Will you calm down, Sokka?" The Water bender was clearing the table after they ate breakfast and finally had enough of her brother's annoyance. "If you have nothing to do, you can help wash the dishes."

"For your information," Sokka started as he watched the minute hand make a full circle. "I have very important business to attend to at one o'clock. It's _completely_ confidential, so don't even _try_ to get it out of me because no matter what I will not give in-"

_Ding dong._

The doorbell rang and Sokka zoomed over. Before opening the door, he straightened his clothes, clears his voice, sprayed some perfume, and did some vocal warn-ups that were about to break Katara's ear drums.

On the other side of the door is a nicely dressed Suki. Sokka immediately planted a kiss on her lips and Katara comes up and asked, "Do you have a date?"

The warrior quickly turned around and gasped. "How did you figure it out?" He asked, sincerely surprised. Suki giggles and he turned back to her. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" Panic came quickly to Sokka and he started pulling his hair out. "Oh no! Now everyone knows about my date!"

"You have a date with _me_, remember?" Suki reminds him gently.

"Oh, right." He took a while to realize that her words were true and tried to cover it up. "Let's go. NOW. Move along." With that, the two left the house (well, Suki was more _pushed out_, but same thing).

-X-

"Ow! Where are you dragging me?" Aand struggled to regain his posture as Katara gripped his hand tightly and brought him somewhere.

"Shhh!" She shushed him as they hid behind a building. She poked her head out just in time to see the two lovers turning a corner and continued dragging the Air bender along. "Be quiet or else we'll get caught. Aren't you curious to see Sokka's first date?"

"... No, not really," Came Aang's muffled reply. But he didn't really have a choice. _I should've stayed home with Toph..._

-X-

"I am so excited!" Sokka continued talking as the two turned the corner. He flails his arms around to add effect. "I can't wait to show you all the places in this town. We can make a wish at the water fountain in the middle of town; it's so _romantic_," He said, reminding Suki of a young girl in love. "Then, we can walk on the road which leads to-" He stopped mid-sentence, with his finger pointed at the road he was talking about on their left. With his index finger still stretched out, he made a 90 degrees turn to face his date. "Ahem. Where would _you_ like to go?"

At first, she was honored to get the choice of choosing where to go, but after seeing Sokka's eager face, she said, "You can choose."

His face lit up immediately. "YES! There are so many great places I have to show you..." His head spun in all directions, examining the events everywhere. Finally, he decided, "Let's go the circus!"

Suki agreed (although she was a little cautious at first; a guy like Sokka could really mess up in a place like this) and they lined up to go in. The show was inside a large, red tent and it featured Ty Lee, the tight-rope walker.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait to see the show; I've always wanted to try tight-rope walking, but Katara never let me. She kept on saying, 'No, Sokka. It's dangerous, only professionals can do it,'" He said the last part in a high-pitched voice to imitate his sister. "And then, she goes-"

"Next!" The worker taking the tickets yelled to them as the group before them walked inside the tent. "Your tickets please?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Sokka got serious again. His hands went in his pocket to find the free tickets Ty Lee had given them. "Hold on a second..." Weird noises came out of his mouth while he fidgeted with his pockets as Suki tried to apologize to the worker. "Here they are! Two tickets!"

"Finally," the worker muttered to herself. Louder this time, she said, "Thank you. You may enter; the show starts in five minutes."

"WOOT!" Sokka's voice is heard as the two enter the tent. "We're going to watch the show!"

-X-

"Sorry for the wait!" The ringmaster quieted the audience and directed everyone's attention to the show, which was about to start. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you... the tight-rope walker, Ty Lee!" He leaves the stage and the spotlight shown on the Fire Nation girl.

Ty Lee was standing on the top of a 5 meter platform. She turned to the audience and gave a quick bow before going straight into her act. Making a 180 degrees flip, she lands on her hands and springs off into the air. More flips follow as she's airborne until she lands on the thin string that hung between two platforms.

Somewhere in the middle of the crowd, Sokka was gobbling down the popcorn as he watched, eyes wide, amazed. Beside him, Suki was in a trance as she reached out for some of the food. Not taking her eyes off the show, she placed her hand in the popcorn bag and was surprised to find that she couldn't feel anything but an empty bag. She tore her eyes of Ty Lee and found that everything was already in Sokka's stomach.

"Hehe..." He laughed nervously when she gave him the what-the-heck look. Fortunately for him, the Kyoshi warrior just shook her head and turned her focus back to the show.

Ty Lee was on her hands again, but this time, she had torches lit with fire on the soles of her feet. She juggled them with ease before giving them a final toss in the air. A leap was made, moving her a few centimeters ahead, before she caught them again... with her forehead and nose.

She then threw the torches toward the crowd and you could hear girls scream and shriek from all the way across town. However, before it landed on anyone, the flame went out and the crowd erupted with laughter and applause.

Could it have been any better preformed?

Sometime in the middle of the show, Sokka turned around slowly to face the empty chairs behind him. _There's someone here... I know it... _

Aang and Katara froze under the chair. Had they been caught already? What were they going to do? They each held in a breath when Sokka said,

"I'm watching you, chair." He narrowed his eyes and motioned to himself. "No funny business, got that?" But luckily for Aang and Katara, that was about as fair as his suspicion went. Not long after, he turned to watch the show again.

The man behind the two 'stalkers' under the chair tapped their shoulders. "Hey, what are you doing down there? You're missing the show! This girl's really good."

"SHHHHHHH!"

-X-

"That was AMAZING!" Sokka told Suki. "Did you see how Ty Lee juggled those torches then threw them at us?"

"Yes, I was _there with you_, remember?"

He ignored her and went on. "Hey, you wanna go backstage and see Ty Lee?" Before she could protest, he took her hand and dragged her behind the curtains. "Come on!"

"Hey! Stop!" The guard pointed and chased after them. "Come back! You're not allowed in there!"

The two blindly ran in a room and locked the door. The guard on the other side banged on the door and cursed when he realized he didn't have the keys. Eventually, he left, muttering to himself.

"Phew," Suki sighed in relief. "That was close... Don't you think that was a bit reckless, Sokka? Wait... Sokka! What are you doing?!"

It was as if he couldn't even hear her; he was staring intensely at the tightrope that seemed tower over him. As Suki watched the next part, it was as if he was possessed. Until he actually got on the ropes. But climbing the ladder was no problem.

To Sokka, the ropes seemed to taunt him. They swayed back and forth, bounced up and down, as if to say, 'You're too chicken.' However, Suki was watching, so he couldn't back out now. Taking a deep breath, he began his journey to the other side (like the chicken that crossed the road?).

His first step was a complete failure.

Almost slipping off the rope and flailing his arms around trying to balance himself was not a smart thing to do. At that moment, Ty Lee entered, and she almost had a heart attack.

If Sokka had thought about doing any tricks on the rope before, all hope was lost now. He sprinted to the other side and clung onto the platform hard. "Solid, hard ground... I must be in Heaven..."

Ty Lee and Suki rushed over to help him down the stairs and Sokka – thankfully – made it down in one piece. He was panting heavily, but at least he was still intact.

But perhaps it was a little too early to judge that.

It was the 'Return of the Chair.'

"AHH!" He put his arms in a defensive position. "It's watching me!" And maybe running to hide behind Suki wasn't that good of an idea either.

She turned and whispered in his ear, "_It knows your soul!_" Playing along with whatever he was doing.

Let's just say Sokka's reaction was priceless. Unfortunately, Aang and Katara weren't as lucky and were caught by the guard earlier. They were forced to leave with a 'You're never allowed to come back again!'

_Click._

The door to the room swung open and the guard came in with a shotgun. Well, not really. But he _was_ holding a ruler like a shotgun. "Get out! You're not allowed in here!" Then to himself, "Damned teenagers..."

"RUN!" Sokka yelled, leading himself and Suki out the back door. He called to Ty Lee over his shoulder. "See you later!"

-X-

"Hey, Sokka?" Suki started the conversation almost embarrassed. "Do you think we could buy some groceries on the way home? My fridge is almost empty... But we don't have to if you don't want to!"

"Nah," the Water Tribe warrior said as manly as he could. "whatever you want."

"Cabbages, cabbages! Get your cabbages here!" the man selling cabbages at a nearby stand shouted out to the two, "Would you two young people like to buy some fresh cabbages?"

"Yes, I would like two cabbages plea-" Suki's request was cut off by a scream that came from her date.

"THE CHAIR!" Sokka waves his arms in front of him to send positive energy so they won't be infected by whatever disease the chair may hold. Of course, he knocked down some cabbages along the way. "It's following me! Don't worry, Suki, I'll protect you!" He grabbed her sleave and pulled her along once again.

"My cabbages!" Suki and the Cabbage Man cried out at once.

-X-

Sokka and Suki ended up running blindly (again) around the town. They both tripped twice and ran into someone five times. And Suki didn't even know _why_ they were running... from a chair... However, Sokka supplied no explanation until they crashed into someone for the sixth time.

Momo, who had been looking for Aang, banged into the two and his tail whipped Suki in the face as he fell to the ground. When the flying ferret recovered, he recognized the Sokka and Suki and tried his best to ask where Aang was.

_Squeek, squeek, squeeeeek!_

It didn't work out so well.

Sokka thought he was a monster trying to attack Suki, so he knocked him out with his boomerange, nearly killing the creature. "If you want to get to Suki, you have to go though me, the Amazing Sokka, first!"

"Sokka, it's okay," the Kyoshi warrior reassures him. "I can defend myself. And plus, Momo was probably just looking for Aang to play with. You're being too overprotective."

"WHAT?!" Sokka shrieks, kind of like how Momo did earlier. "Me? Protective? Nah. No, no, no." He dismissed the thought immediately. "I'm not protective, not one bit. Not even a _tiny_ bit. How is that even _possible?_"

Suki sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's just grab some food, okay?"

Forgetting his rant earlier, Sokka said, "TO ZUKO'S TEA SHOP!" He referred to the upgraded tea shop Iroh owns that know serves food too.

And that was the day... that Momo got left behind.

-X-

After they sat down at their table, Zuko greet them with, "Are you two on a date?"

Sokka shuffled around in his chair a bit. He glanced at the walls around them, which had the traditional Chinese animals – the phoenix and the dragon. Eventually, his eyes wandered back to Zuko, who was still waiting for a reply.

"Uhh... We are definitely _not_ on a date."

His-not-date raised an eyebrow. "Then what is this?"

"It's uhh... a gathering... of two people... where we pick a date and time to meet... because... we _admire_ each other..." He trailed of, trying to cover up his mistake.

"_Uh huh, sure,"_ the empty chair beside him mocked.

"Don't you go all sarcastic on me, chair!"

Both Suki and Zuko decided it was probably best not to ask. Changing the subject before it could get any weirder, the new Fire Lord took their orders. Not long after, General Iroh joined their chat. Well, actually, the conversation didn't really start until Sokka stopped gaping at how much weight Iroh lost.

"So how are Aang, Katara, and Toph doing these days?" He asked, taking a seat on the cursed chair beside Sokka.

"Nooo! Don't sit there-!" the warrior tried to warn him... but it was too late. All he could do now was shake his head and go on to answering his questions. After slurping some noodles. "Katara's still too overly protective; not me," He directs the last part towards Suki.

The Kyoshi warrior raises her hands in surrender position, knowing that she couldn't win the argument.

"Aang finally has hair..."

Iroh's cheerful face turned into a look of disgust. "A-A-Aang has... _hair_?"

"AH-HA! Got you, didn't I?" Sokka put on a look of triumph and continued on. His 'doctor/detective' voice was activated. "And Toph... it's unfortunate to say that she's..."

Everyone waiting eagerly for him to continue; no one thought that something would happen to Toph.

"... blind."

-X-

"I was amazing today, wasn't I?" Sokka began talking as they left the restaurant after going through a few formalities. "I mean, first, I let _you_ choose where you wanted to go, like a _real man!_ When we got to the circus, I actually _remembered_ to bring the tickets along. Talk about being prepared!

"Then, like a _ninja,_ I lead us past the guards and saved your _life_ from that evil chair!" he shuddered, recalling the 'glare' that it gave him. "And Cabbage Man was possessed by that chair too; I saved you _twice!"_

Suki raised her hand to say that he dragged her away from buying the groceries, but he cut in again. "Ah da da da da!" He tsk-ed. "Wait for your turn." They walked past where Momo was and he kicked him aside, thinking he was some kind of garbage. "At the restaurant, I let you choose your seat first..." He trailed off, remembering that that didn't actually happen.

Suki raised an eyebrow as she remembered how Sokka rushed over to choose the seat with the 'pretty centre piece.'

The Water Tribe warrior tried to cover up his mistake. "_ANYWAYS... _Did you have fun?"

He was so certain that she was going to say, 'yes.' He aced this 'gathering of two' completely; no sweat. Well, maybe he did sweat a little, but only a tiny bit!

"No."

Sokka nodded, he had totally expected this answer – wait, WHAT?! Was it even _possible_ to have not enjoyed this... this... _marvelous_ day?

Luckily, Suki supplied an explanation. "It was dangerous, chaotic, risky, fast-paced..." She stopped there, seeing how Sokka's face has dropped. "_But_ it was fun. So thank you."

His face immediately lit up as she finished her sentence and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving him to think about his fantasies. They had already reached his house, but he didn't realize, and ended up bumping into the door with a dreamy look on his face.

He would be sure to ask her out on another gathering of two later on.

- Extended ending -

From inside the house, Katara opened the door just a crack to fit the camera through. Her finger pressed the button on the camera.

_Click._

The scene was now captured... and saved forever. A wicked smile appeared on her lips.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked, trying to fit his head out the door to see what she was smiling about. Everything was understood when she muttered one word:

"Blackmail."

* * *

Phew, this was long! Review~! Or beware of the CHAIR!


End file.
